


The Walk

by StarryNighty



Category: Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Summary: You leave the bar and walk home.Warnings: 18+, Smut, non-con. Please read with caution.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, kal-el/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	The Walk

The street was sparsely lit when you stumbled out of the bar. Collarless t-shirt clung to your shoulder, thick spring air collected on the rise of your thigh and the cut off jeans you wore. You could have sworn it was cooler before you went in. Your sandals landed in puddles on the sidewalk and quickly, hazily made your way across the rain soaked intersection in the direction of your shack of a home.

Rent was acceptable enough, and it was near the only grocery store in town, convenient. Even better, it was down the street from your favorite fifty cent watering hole. A deep hiccup pulled at the center of your chest and you blinked lazily down at the sidewalk on the other side of the street. The sandals flapped with your every wobbly step. A few blocks at best, but the forest with its tall pines and shrubs always offered a quicker route, a straight shot through the drainage tunnel and boom you could be home within ten minutes. You had taken it dozens of times.

Pearl colored light cut through jagged shapes around you. A quiet town made for an even more silent stroll within the forest. Was it asleep? You always thought places as old and untouched came alive at night. But not you, a short giggled mingled in the quiet and sounded out of place within the stillness. You haven’t felt alive in sometime. Or maybe it was that you felt too alive, too aware to the point that now you were numb to anything else.

It felt like death.

Maybe you were like this forest, you thought, as your fingers grazed moist bark, slid across cool supply leaves, that you too grew best in the dark.

Your finger curled around a thin branch hoping to catch a fragile pulse of something more than what was in your head.

The crack of stick echoed somewhere behind you. And at last, within the outskirts of the forest, you did not feel alone anymore.

You squinted into the dark, beyond the tall beams stood a figure. A shadow. You moved forward, one foot after the other and then veered off though still toward your home but deeper into the forest.

You didn’t bother to look back. If you weren’t scared enough when you first saw it, that fear now ran freely through your mind.

It was stupid to walk alone, you chastised yourself miserably and kept walking quickly. No, they were stupid you corrected with your eyes whirling around searching for the direction you needed.

And then it was like falling. The quick drop in your belly gives the feeling of having a near miss in your step. Your eyes were open, trees swept by you, warm air cooled over your damp face as you were rushed further into the dark.

It was like flying. You wanted to reach out but you did not dare to move your arms. Instead bile rose fast in your throat and at the moment you felt like you were going wretch you fell. For real this time, your body hit the leaf covered and dirt floor of the forest with a thump. On your side, the shadow was back and it stood tall near your naked feet.

His body moved closer and walked through the beams of moonlight. He too was real. This was real. Your blood ran cold at the possibility of what exactly this was so you scrapped at the dirt and tried to stand.

But the figure, the man was on top of you. He ripped at your shirt, tore at your shorts. _Did he have a knife_ , your mind raced with the thought, because your clothes felt like they just melted under his hands. And when your breasts hit the cool air on the floor of the forest you screamed. Your voice didn’t even echo. Even the trees weren’t on your side.

“It doesn’t have to be like this,”

His voice felt like a brick hit you in your ear. It sounded so foreign, soft but loud in your mind that you couldn’t even answer him.

But you still fought. Drunk, adrenaline thumping you didn’t stop. Your struggling seemed to only agitate him more. He grunted under the wool mask and grabbed your wrists.

He stretched your arms high above your head and settled his hips in between your thighs.

“’Nothing like a scared cunt then,”

You freeze. Your body froze too though your wide eyes skimmed down what would have been a face to his other arm drawn taught at your groin.

He forced himself into you. He was hot and long, incredibly wide that you jolted to strangled screams. He didn’t stop after that. He rammed you hard, his waist spread you further too allowing him total control in the process.

You didn’t even notice his hand under your jaw.

The man snarled under his breath, gripped you harder when he thought you were too unresponsive. His weight crushed in on your chest. What would be lips, but now cloth pressed against yours. Quickly he pushed up the mask over his nose, his breath fell across your cheek and he returned his hold this time on your neck.

His tongue trailed from your jaw back to your lips. “Do you feel how tight you are around me?” he mumbled and began to lick your bottom lip.

He ignored the tears and sucked your lip into his mouth as he pounded you. His hands are searing, it burned at your neck and felt like the skin at your wrists were blistering under his hold. Your eyes float beyond the black blankness of his mask to the tree tops.

His breaths come quicker as do his movements. Stronger than any man you had ever been with it his hips grind against your pelvis in a fiery agony.

 _He’ll kill me_ , you thought hysterically. Either from his crushing weight or his pointed, enthralled jabbing, he was going to annihilate you from the inside out.

And the moment the thought floats in, the man sputters to a moaning stop. His body felt even more massive slouched on top of you. His breath smelled sweet that it drew your eyes back to the mask and the patch of pale skin sticking out on the lower half.

And when he released your wrists, your neck he began to sit up above you.

Your hands went to his mask without much thought and it slid away.

His hair was blacker than what was around him, pale skin, and a hairless face. His sharp nose rested between two sullen eyes and a slick grin began to form across his lips.

“S—superman?” you whispered.

He sighed. Your mind and eyes caught up with his expression. Kal-El, The Man of Steel was staring at you.

Displeased, he ruffled his hair and leered. “Well you did it.” He huffed out. “Now I gotta keep you.”

You scrambled away and tried to kick him in the process. But it only gave him leverage. Kal-El landed on your back. He wrapped his strong arm around your neck and allowed your body to hang.

“Or do you want to die?” The weight of your body began to strangle you. Slowly, the precious air you needed did not hit your lungs. You kicked at the leaves, swatted and hit at his arm until you gurgled out a simple whimper ‘ _no_ ’.

When he let you go his voice floated down to ears still warping.

“Report this and I’ll kill you.”

You said nothing. Only gasped and hugged the ground. Kal-El turned you over. Your naked breasts, belly were covered in pine needles and dirt.

You only stared at his angered face. He shook you slightly. “Do you hear me?”

He groaned with annoyance and then slapped you hard across this face.

You blinked, tears streamed down the corner of your eyes.

“I’ll kill you.” he sneered.

You shook out a nod, your lips trembled a yes out that only he could hear.

“I’ve been watching you for awhile,” Kal-El said as he rose up, he glided you and him to your feet.

You held to the tattered pieces of your shirt as he circled around. You glanced down to your shorts, the crotch was torn away, it was more like a misshapen skirt now. And when he poked your back, nudging you to move, you couldn’t. Instead you stood there shaking in a bruised body and shorn skin.

His hot hands held your arms and forced you to walk.

You didn’t know how long you did but it felt like hours. He did not speak and only lingered behind you quietly.

Finally you could see through the stalks of trees where pinpoints of a few street lights poked through. Kal-El shifted your step to the nearest tree, he pressed your back upon it and gazed at you.

“That way is your home.” He said and hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “Walk until you see the drainage pipe. You’ll know where you’re going.”

You didn’t speak.

“Do you understand?”

You didn’t move.

Your eyes immediately fell to the ground when he approached closer. You squeezed your eyes tight and hoped he would go.

“I’ll be by tomorrow.”

You jerked your head up to him.

“You know who I am now. That makes you special to me.”

He stepped forward, put his feet on either side of yours. “That makes you mine.”

Silently you shook your head _no_ and began to cry. Gently, Kal-El leaned in causing you to bump your head against the tree and he kissed you. You whimpered more against his lips but he held your face to his. He stuck his tongue into your mouth but you tried to squirm away from his hold. You pushed against his chest, you tried to side step his advances. But he locked you there caught between the bark and his steel beam of a body.

Your bothersome actions prevented nothing. Kal-El’s hands shifted harshly down your body; he pressed his hips in between your legs. Bark splintered into the skin on your shoulders as he hitched your ass into his palms. Spread open for him and still slick with him he entered you without much resistance.

He buried his face into your neck and pulled your hips further against the sides of his. Your toes scraped across the dirt but with every thud from him they skipped.

“I love your mouth.”

His voice barged out and cut through the pain in your groin. One of his hands surged up and to your lips. With a light touch, softer than you imagined he could be, he caressed your mouth.

His face was within an inch of yours the moonlight streaked across his forehead and cheeks leaving shadows in the deep pits where his eyes should have been.

“Suck it,” he ordered and pushed his finger into your mouth.

You bit down and nothing happened but a click in your jaw. He dug deeper, hooked his finger over your tongue and you conceded to his demand.

Your lips wrapped around his thick finger. You bobbled back and forth across this finger as he continued to thrust. A smile cracked, white teeth glowed in the dark.

“Is that how you suck a dick?” he asked.

He pushed two more in and gagged you hard. “Pathetic,” he groaned.

Kal-El forced another into your mouth and fucked your face. His head tipped back, his fingers stilled at the back of your throat.

“God…you’re so wet now,”

He held you there ramming into your body against the tree.

Your eyes moved into the dark as the wind swept against your bare skin. Rattling of the leaves seemed to send a chill down your spine. You could feel it now.

The forest, it was alive. It lived.

Like you now.

Superman plunged deeper into your throat and you gagged at the same time he came. He shook all over. You thought he would pull you apart.

And when he was finished Kal-El slipped his fingers from your mouth, his cock from your entrance and stepped back from the tree.

You folded to the ground in a heap to your hands and knees. Shattered, you stared at the floor. From within a pile of needles a black beetle crawled near you.

Your eyes move from it to his boots. Your skin inched and clambered over your muscles and bones like that beetle making its climb over the needles.

Kal-El’s warm wet fingers caught underneath your chin urging you to tilt your eyes up to him.

“I’ll be by tomorrow.” He promised.

You thought about how before him you felt nothing or perhaps you felt too much.

“My special girl.”

You were right and you’ve never felt more alive.


End file.
